


He Wants

by Faramirlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has never wanted before. Being around Tony makes him want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robyn's Dancing on my Own.

Bruce isn’t used to wanting things of his own. Never has been, not even before the other guy. He’s used to keeping his head down and doing everything expected of him, trying his best not to be noticed.

Tony notices him.

From the first time he saw _him_ , not just the other guy, not just the genius scientist, but all of him.

That in itself is enough to keep him so off balance that it’s suddenly six months after the battle with the chitauri and he’s still in New York, has his own room in Stark Tower and unlimited access to Tony’s lab. But instead of it being more than he could have ever asked for, it opened up a whole world of wanting that he’d never experienced.

For the first week or so Tony lends him clothes and they just about fit alright, much better than any clothes he’s worn in his life but it’s not long before he starts wanting some of his own, trousers that hug rather than hang baggy, shirts with sleeves that stop at his wrists. And there’s definitely something to be said for having your own underwear. It doesn’t really hit until he’s looking at the pile of bags that his bed has disappeared under that, with Pepper’s help, he’s just spent nearly a grand of Tony’s money on clothes

And he’d wanted to.

The wants come rushing in after that. He wants his own books, wants to watch TV he likes, wants to have his own cereal in the cupboards, wants new test tubes, a new centrifuge, an MRI machine. And Tony provides everything, with a nod or a grin or a pat on the back.

And that’s probably what’s got him into this mess in the first place. He turns to Tony for everything he wants, he becomes his best friend, the person he spends all his time with, someone he wants to work with, watch TV with, philosophise with, laugh with, be with.

He wants to be with Tony. Every minute of every day he wants him there. Wants to wake up beside, eat with, science with, argue with, make love with, fall asleep with for every day of the rest of his life.

He wants everything and he wants it with Tony.

He tries to shake it. Tries to spend less time with Tony. Tries to think of him less. Tries not to want.

But this greedy thing’s been woken up inside him and it wants Tony more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. More than he wanted to be with Betty, more than he wanted to be normal, more than he’d wanted to die.

But this is one thing that Tony can’t give. He’s already given it to Pepper.

So he leaves, because this time he wants too much.


End file.
